User talk:Foutlet
Welcome and Other Things ok thanks for the guide lines, im not very experianced with wiki formating. so my pages tend to look very messy.--Foutlet 20:42, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Huh never noticed that before. im going to re do my charchter entry right now.--Foutlet 21:00, November 25, 2009 (UTC) alright I finsihed my revisions how dose it look now?--Foutlet 22:49, November 25, 2009 (UTC) I am in a desprate need for charachters, who can help me? the groupe that i created in my story is Huge, were talking 300 members, and about 25 or so who are not anonomouys i need charchters to use and i need them fast! who wants to help me! splendid! Vector grey will work very well in this story I'll suply the senario and you can feed me his reactions. Needless to say without my word processer and spell checker my grammer and spelling are truly horendous. I'll set up that catagory ASAP--Foutlet 14:43, December 3, 2009 (UTC) I made a mistake while i was attempting to catagorize POS-1732, I accidentily placed into all of the catagories into it, when i tried making it from the catagories page. how do i fix that?--Foutlet 14:43, December 3, 2009 (UTC) much apreciated. I am currently brainstorming Vector's possible role, He is rather tricky one to pin down due to his "wild card" status. once I have determined his initial senario i will let you know here. And thank you for the editing!--Foutlet 22:35, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Categorize Ok ill give that a try.--Foutlet 20:54, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Xahno Wonderfull! absolutly splendid! the only other person ive asked so far is Nitrous X. you dont need to worry about it interveneing with legacy because it takes place in an alternet universe that ive entitled POS-1732. as for you determining Xanho's role i wouldnt have it any otherway! to help give you an idea of how he would be involved , he will receive a letter from the Leauge of abstraction inviting him to join, you would provide the reply and that will determine his fate. as for editing that would be excellent thank you. i look forward to working with you!--Foutlet 23:39, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Xanoh's letter i posted this from word so it may look strange Dear Xahno, We here at the League of Abstraction have been watching you for some time now and after thorough analysis of data we have determined that you would be an excellent fit in our organization. You have demonstrated impressive capabilities in combat and exceptional potential with your intellectual capacity. In addition to this we understand that you are a Nobody, did you know that one of our Leagues goals is to restore the hearts of Nobodies. Now here is something that you may not have known: from our test indications you “feel” like you have feelings. You may be a very special variety of Nobody and that your chances for restoration will be much more likely than that of others. If you are interested come on by our office in twighlitht town and take our free aptitude tests, it will be a tremendous honor if you would join us. Sincerely The League of Abstraction ___________________________________________ To whom it may concern, I would be "happy" to accompany you in your journey to obtaining hearts. As for me being a special Nobody...Hmp. I doubt that with the utmost certainty. Nobodies are nobodies- shells, empty shells. I severely doubt that we can be different. However, I will join you nonetheless. Sincerely, Xahno. Alright ill record the senarios that Xahno encounters and you would provide his responses. i dont know how we'll do the fight scenes. Xahno would go to office and, after filling out the paper work, would be sent to the Leauges primary base of operations, ( a world i havent quite compleatly developed yet) and be introduced to Dr.Cydr who gose into great detail about the potential mathmaticle modles of Nobodies and how the Leauge applies them, however before he can force a lab coat on to Xahno the silver Commander would walk in claiming that Xahno needs to be tested in combat to see if he quallifies for a postion in weapons reasearch and special operations. this leaves 2 lines of dialouge to fill, a fight scene and choice. Line of Dialouge 1 (optional) Xahno and the Clerk. if you want to skip it just let me know. (unrealisticly happy secratary number 1): "Hello! welcome to the Leauge of abstraction aplication office how can i help you today!" Line of dialouge 2 (Required) Xahno and Dr. Cydr ( in a dark mesey labrotory filled with computers, papers, books. and other things) Cyder: "Ah! welcome, Welcome! I have been expecting you for some time now. pleas walk with me we have many things to discuss!" fight scene one Xahno Vs. silver commander, and a Twighlight thorn: assumed victor: Xahno. Choice: Xahno is offered a choice between joining with the silver commander and immeadiatly getting into the feild or he can choose to stay with Dr. Cydr and see the rest of the lab. Vector Gray Alright this “cut scene” is intended to set the stage for Gray. The reason Vector has this dream and the way that he behaves in it is caused by an external influence over which he has no control. The old man in the story is a character that I have yet to write an article about. During POS-1732, Disney Castle never became the Remnant Citadel, yet he is still unable to find Mickey. His sister’s nobody is in fact dead and he has never met or trained Trois, (unless she wants in on this then I get to screw around with time based plot devices). Alright here is the setup. (let me know if I got anything outside of the dream wrong) Vector is asleep. The silhouette of an old man eclipses the light of the full moon, and as the old man's shadow falls over the body of Vector, we are bought into his dreams. Standing in a distorted and ethereal version of Traverse Town, Vector sees the dark yet unmistakable figure of his sister standing on the other side of the town -- her face is dazed, she looks pale yet just the same as it did before she became a Nobody. Her hair is dirty, clothes torn: she is pale, scared and in shock; her disembodied voice echoes over the dark landscape as she slowly calls her brothers name. “Vector, where are you? I’m so cold.” Her voice is filled with fear, uncertainty and grief. Vector runs toward her yet as he gets closer she moves farther away. He Roars into the sky with rage as the mental barriers of hatred collapse and all of the suppressed grief flows into his heart and sends him into despair. He falls to the ground with exhaustion, as his sister slips into the darkness. He awakens, adrenaline rushing through his body, he does not remember every detail of his dream, only that it was about his sister and that it was the worst nightmare he had had for some time now. The sun is barley beginning to rise. He goes to were ever the mail would be and finds a letter. Dear Mr. Gray We have been watching you for some time now, and it has come to our attention that you are looking for King Mickey. We are in possession of highly detailed Intelligence Regarding the king’s whereabouts at this very moment, a list of possible locations he will visit next, and other highly detailed information. And our League is willing to share this information so that you may – consult with the king. However before such vital information is divulged, you must perform a service for us in return. The sorcerer, Yen Sid, is currently en route to Disney Castle, from traverse town, as we speak. Intercept him, and bring him to Twilight town, alive. Someone will be waiting at the clock tower to escort Yen Sid to his chambers, and you to our briefing room. We wish you the best of luck. Sincerely, The League of Abstraction I plan on having him fight Yen Sid and Depending on your estimate of his power either win, or win with the help of Elize, (whom he would have encountered anyways later on.) The reason he exists in POS-1732 is because the chronal warp caused the enclosed area to “square” essentially duplicating everything many times over, and because more than 1 absolute duplicate can’t exist in the same universe, one of the duplicates were forced into another universe with another possible set of outcomes, and Eos used his power to guarantee his arrival in his Outcome set which he refers to as number 1732. He did this because he saw him in the future. Just a bit of trivia. This was copied from word so I’m not sure if this was the right place.--Foutlet 03:24, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ______________ To Whoever The Hell Sent Me This, I frankly don't give half a shit about you're goddamn league, or about fucking Yen Sid. But since you can bring me closer to my vengeance, then I'll put Yen Sid in your hands like a bag of munny. Don't reply, the mail won't arrive in time. Expect the target (alive) within an hour of receiving this letter. Your (Possibly) New Merc, Vector Gray [[User:MechaUltimaZero|What's this life for?]] 04:00, December 4, 2009 (UTC) After a breif fight scene Yen sid is knocked unconcience. he drags Yen sid out to Twilite town clock tower where he finds 2 people one is wearing a cloak, the other a set of silver armor. "Here's your target." He tossses the limp body in there general direction, the man in silver catches him and checks his pulse, "Alive as promised, now where's the fucking mouse?!" the woman in the cloak looks at the man in silver, the man nods than walks away with yen sid. "The information is in our Intelligence facility, pleas follow me." the woman outstreches her hand tword the wall a ripple is seen in its surface and a white circle appears, the woman steps through it, and Gray follows. they are inside the facility itself. they pass through a labryinth of cubicles and enter a room labled "Breifing" inside theres a digital projecter, displaying images and Documents describing the kings recent transactions gummi landings, traveling. "Look here woman, I don't give a shit about his drinks, I only care about finding and killing the fucking mouse. So. Where the fuck is he?" gray says impatiently! "I thought you would never ask!" the woman says "Thees Beurocrats track this information for power but we both know that the king must die becuase he has killed your kin not once but twice! Strike him down, for your sister!" "And just why the fuck would you care?" "because a similar fate befell my brother, and i know from experiance that the rage and the pain will not die untill Mickey dose. he is currently in wonderland" she extends her arm out to create the time port, but before she can, a siren gose off and A voice plays over the intercom "Warning specimen Revoidon Containment failure, lockdown initiated all exits are sealed off and no one is allowed to enter or leave the facility. Vector gray shouts in frustration "You're fucking kidding me. What the fucking hell is this bullshit?" "one of our specimens escaped, Revoidon is unstable and can only comunicate effectivly with one person but he's not here right now." the woman in the hood explains. "Fuck you, I'm out of here." he walks toward the door only to have it broken down from the other side by a strange man coverd in darkness schreaming like a banshee. "What the fuck is that thing!" vector shouts. the strange creature stares at him with empty painfull pale yellow eyes that unnervingly remind him of his night mare. the creature stops its attack and looks at him "I knoow you" it says in strange voice "Vector Gray is it? yessss i know you, No your sister I know sister." gray is left speechless with both confusion and bewilderment "she Whispers to me in the night, like the rest of them, she calls out your name, always..... why dose she want you to help her?" "Are you saying Reyxfa is alive?" he says quietly. "Who is Reyxfa, she calls herself Freya, you are nice person you dont speak gibberesh like the others, no you are a nice person." Revoidon then produces an unnatrule cry Revoidon then says " i can bring you your sister but the halls do not lead here, take me away from here and i can give you your sister." Tell me how close i was to potraying Vector. Feel free to edit his dialouge as well. and tell me what he would try to do next!--Foutlet 05:17, December 4, 2009 (UTC) His first swear word of choice is always "fucking", or a variant thereof. Next, he'll try to beat the information about his sister out of Revoidon. [[User:MechaUltimaZero|What's this life for?]] 12:59, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :@MechaUltimaZero : Really ? And by the way, hit "Preferences" and PLEASE, show your signature as wikitext. Because it's just not displaying well. :@Foutlet : Almost forgot : good story, but PLEASE work on your spelling and grammar. TNÉ Pour Noël je te donnerai le battement de mon cœur… ♥ 13:01, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Alright heres what happens next. Feel free to change his dialogue like always and let me know if I get something wrong. Vector Grabs the strange man by the neck and slams him into the ground, demanding “Were the hell is she?!” When he does this the misty darkness that surrounded Revoidon condensed onto his skin as he bellowed with unbearable volume. Vector cringed, but wasn’t going to let his only source of this bizarre information get away simply because it was screaming. Vector goes to punch the thing in the face but just as it made contact he felt a sharp pain in his hand, Revoidon had stopped the blow by biting the fist with a set of sharp grey teeth that hadn’t been there before. Not a moment had passed when he felt 4 bladelike claws slice his forearm. His grip on the fiend had loosened and as soon as it did the creature leapt from the ground like a rocket, knocking Vector off in the process, the man who was talking to him moments before was no longer a man. It looked like the monster wasn’t satisfied yet, he had to retaliate, and he summoned his zweihander. It hurt just to hold his weapon, but he still managed to slam the creature as it charged. Revoidon was knocked clean across the table to the other side of the room where he crashed into the data projector. The creature bounced from the ground and dove toward him again, only to have his attack intercepted by the woman in the cloak who had pulled out a dagger and stabbed him with it, then kicked him away, the woman then used the pause to heal vector with a potion. Elize and Vector fight against Revoidon for a quite a bit of time. At the end of the battle vector slams him away yet again but this time before Revoidon attacked his claws became engulfed with a white fire, he charges toward them yet again, Elize who was behind him at the time pulls out a syringe and stabs it into his shoulder. Revoidon stumbles his movement slows and his swings become less controlled, he then collapses onto the ground, and curls into the fetal position. “That son of a bitch is going to – oww ow ow oow!” Elize’s hand grabbed him by the shoulder like an eagle. “Calm yourself Vector! Revoidon is insane--his words are meaningful only to those whose minds are as poisoned as his! He has a communion with the heartless, who speak to him in his sleep. If he had heard your sister it was probably your sisters heartless. “ A man with black hair walked into the room, “so where did the guy get off—oh there he his” he said as he entered the room. “Now what have we here? Well well well, looks like you caught yourself another “friend” Elize.” The man said. “Be gone Stephen, take Revoidon and leave!” Elize spoke with conviction rippling her words, “heh heh right, as if you have the authority to order me around!” “Alright that fucking does it! Look here you bastard, your goddamn specimen is down for the count, you can disengage your fucking lockdown and get me the hell out of this godforsaken place!” The man named Stephen looks at him funny and then says. “Sounds like your patience is the same size of your vocabulary” The man pulls out a whip and cracks it in the air, Revoidon Rises. “why hello there Stephen! I just had the strangest dream; yes it was all just a dream. In it I met this strange man who was kind of like you he could understand me, I told him about his sister and then he attacked me for some reason, isn’t that crazy I mean why would anyone want to hurt me? I didn’t do anything wrong, did I? no no NO of course I didn’t that would be crazy….” The dribbling insanity got quieter as it was escorted down the hall. “Sorry for the inconvenience.” Elize opens a time port, “Good hunting” she says goodbye. He walks out of the portal and finds himself in twilight town, he jumps down from the clock tower, and goes to leave station plaza but as he walks toward the door, he senses tremendous darkness, he turns around exasperated that he would have to be delayed once again. He would have to fight one of those obnoxious behemoths! I’m going to post the battle with the behemoth next time.--Foutlet 15:59, December 7, 2009 (UTC) About the League About the shifting back to reality thing, I can understand, but the whole point of a storyline isn't just purely for entertainment. I pieced Troisnyx in such a way because I am of the view that stories need to touch people's hearts. There has to be continuity, and it has to be the talk among people for years, possibly decades. Many of the elements in TNE's story are based on my own story, as well as my aspirations... what I wanna be. The pain and hardship of dealing with the loss of family members. Everything. If, say, we were to put TNE into the League, it would be entertaining, but think : for how long ? Also, the purpose of a plot is to make sure that everything, even the characters, is understood. Otherwise it'd be just like Chain of Memories in the first instalment : instead of answering questions, we make people ask more questions than ever. IF ever I should put TNE into the League, we'll have La Lutte Pour Presque Rien faceoff with the Abstraction League for a number of reasons...... But first, let me read on the Abstraction League before I make any conclusions. TNÉ Pour Noël je te donnerai le battement de mon cœur… ♥ 05:15, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Thank you for the advice, I will strive to make my storry more affective through the use of charachters. As for the charachters i can garuntee that by the end we will know as much as possible about them. I got the idea of including TNE, when I discoverd that she has a relationship to both Xahno and Especialy Vector Gray. If the story gose as planed TNE would be the one who offers a true sense of closure to Elize, and encourages her to go after Vector Gray. im not sure about all of la lutte coming into POS-1732 but that would make for an excellent final battle scene. its creative inspiration like this that keeps my writting focused and meaningfull. you have helped me with my story more than your charachter alone could have ever done!--Foutlet 05:48, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Hey, no big. ^_^ It's what an ex-Literature student can do for a friend. TNÉ Pour Noël je te donnerai le battement de mon cœur… ♥ 05:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC) wow were on at the same time :) that almost never happens--Foutlet 05:54, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :I know. But that's because I'm making a lot of edits on the Kingdom Hearts Francophone Wiki, which still needs a lot of cleanup even though it looks all good. TNÉ Pour Noël je te donnerai le battement de mon cœur… ♥ 06:30, December 4, 2009 (UTC) I am having image problems. can some one help me it wont show the images.--Foutlet 00:59, December 14, 2009 (UTC) What seems to be the trouble, and where? User:MechaUltimaZero User talk:MechaUltimaZero 01:57, December 14, 2009 (UTC) the trouble is when i post images it always appears as a link as can be seen here, hear and also hear its probobly me just being a noob.--Foutlet 02:14, December 14, 2009 (UTC) NM i figured out what i was doing wrong--Foutlet 19:02, December 16, 2009 (UTC) The Project My Project and Kudos on Your Skillz :) Sure thing, go ahead and tell me more.--Foutlet 01:08, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Riku Replica AH2 Ah yes I can see why that would work considering that Xirbealg the charachter is Rikus son in RTD, sure go ahead. all you have to do is describe to me the role that you want him to play, and how your charachters would interact with him. Then i can provide an explaniation for his arival in your universe. Just make sure you dont forget that his power and free will are inversly related,(as one gose up the other gose down). as for charachters from your universe coming to mine do you have anyone specific?.--Foutlet 22:34, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Eos and Ild could do that easily, Ild would Extract and duplicate the pure information content of RR-AH2, and Eos could Send that information from POS-1732 (my universe) into POS-3267(Road to Dawn). The repressed abstracted infromation would quickly find its way into the most apropriate catalyst: your Riku replica. this would likely destroy the original replica in the process. the newly formed RR-AH2, would have all the propreties of its "compleated form". (to onlookers this would look like a gigantic beam of pure energy falling from the sky and into to the replica). The only Reason I can imagine them doing this is to test both the combat capabilities and Emergency Self preservation reflexes wich would be triggered if your carachter nathan aproached it. this would cause it to Identify all of organization XXI as "hijackers" attempting seize control of it,and attack them. (WARNING:Attempting to use the Sharigan or any other "eye techniecs" on the RR-AH2 will result in a devestating reaction whose side effects for the user can range from temporary loss of vision to permenant Visual cortex damage) If they managed to Defeat the RR-AH2, Nathan would probobly be able to "Re program it" however the defeat of there finest creation would undoubtedly attract the attention of the Leauge and in the next moment Xiralbearg the charachter would be spirited away to POS-1732, (dont worry, once my storrie ends he would go back to his own dimmension and not a single moment will have passed, and he will have no memory of the incident) yea thats how i would imagine it happing, sound Good?--Foutlet 01:52, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Im probobly not going to use Madara. he just wouldn't fit in with the aesthetics im going for. that and his real creator (Damn! cant remember his name) probobly dosen't use the wiki making it harder to comunicate with him, However if there was an OC you were interested in sharing Im more than willing to let it in.--Foutlet 05:35, December 18, 2009 (UTC) How about Nathan?--Xirbealg 00:38, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Nathan would work, it would be funny because just as the org is about to reprogram the Riku Replica AH-2 the one who could do it disappears! this would let the replica run wild for a bit longer. i'll get his story down later when im feeling less lousy--Foutlet 19:19, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Let me know if im doing it wrong trying out the talk bubble codding (I have no idea what im doing) } |text= } }} Pure win! I changed the size in microsoft paint then reuploaded the file, i think that its smaller now... anyway How do I get this onto one of those user template page thingamabobs so i can make a few adjustments to it?--Foutlet 23:08, December 21, 2009 (UTC) So dose that mean that I have to make a page entitled Template:Foutlet or do i just write it down any where?--Foutlet 23:57, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Joyeux Noel ! hi nice to meet you i'm zach and nice to see you have a story.--Zach 04:53, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Nice to meet you as well--Foutlet 05:03, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Featured Article why thanks,im working on the image and theres a few more issues to work out.--Foutlet 20:19, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Touching roof of said base Starbinder done Spoilers on your Userpage What You Said in My Blog Story name?? Its called POS-1732--Foutlet 23:16, February 8, 2010 (UTC) My testing zone Testing custom sig--(King Nothing Killing you and giving you good advice arn't mutually exclusive ) 17:43, February 10, 2010 (UTC) My testing zone Testing custom sig--(King Nothing Killing you and giving you good advice arn't mutually exclusive ) 17:43, February 10, 2010 (UTC) I failed!!!! thats me foutlet testing custom sig 2 electric boogaloo!--(Foutlet Killing you and giving you good advice arn't mutually exclusive ) 17:48, February 10, 2010 (UTC) talk page still dosn't work. KHL Destiny's Reach: Kingdom Hearts Matters to discuss